Love Triangle
by SarahSmilesLiv
Summary: One girl and two boys she loves. Livvy isn't your everyday typical not your everyday girl. She finds herself suck between two boys she loves after she got into a car accident.


It was a hot day in May. It was the last day of school. Livvy rode the bus home with her best friend Rose holding her like a fragile flower, one quick move could ruin it. Livvy had just fought off 4 football players beating Rose. Her hands were bloody and her side hurt, but she held back her pain. They got off the bus. Livvy practically carried Rose home.

Livvy cleaned Rose up and laid her down in the room closest to living room. She washed her hands and sat down on the couch. She picked up her phone and started to scroll through some old pictures to pass the time.

She saw one of her old best friend. Seth Armstrong. It had been a year since she had last seen him. She never told anyone but she always had the biggest crush on him, but Rose never liked him, so to lessen the drama, she had to stop talking to him. She never did figure out why Rose didn't like him.

She wondered if she still had his phone number. Surprisingly she found his number and thought about texting him. Livvy decided that he probably wouldn't answer but she texted him anyway.

This is what happened.

Livvy: Hey

Seth : Hey its been awhile. How are you?

Livvy: Yeah it has. I'm decent. How are you?

Seth: Decent? Are you okay?

Livvy: Meh, I've been better.

Seth: Do you want to talk about it?

Livvy: there isn't much to talk about.

Seth : Do you still live in the same house?

Livvy: yeah. Why?

Seth: is it okay if i come over?

Livvy: ummm I'm not sure. Rose is sleeping and…

Seth: i don't mind. Please.

Livvy: alright fine. You can come over.

Seth: okay i'll be over in a little bit ttyl.

Livvy went to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, her hair was a mess and her cloths were all gross from her encounter with the boys. She streched out. Her side was killing her. She looked and there was a huge bruise on her side going from the middle of her ribcage to her waist. Hopefully he wouldn't bear hug her like he used to. She didn't want him to see her in pain. It took him lomger to get there than she thoight it would. She dreaded every minute he wasn't there. She hadn't seen him in a year, but it felt like forever to her. Then she heard a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat. She stopped moving stopped breathing till she heard another knock at the door. She didn't even take the time to look to make sure it was him she just knew it would be. She opened it and there he was.

"Seth?" she asked softly.

He had gotten a lot taller over the past year. But he was still the same.

"Yes its me the one and only Seth!" He said as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up into a bear hug.

"Put me down you goof!" She said trying her best not to cry out from the pain.

Seth put her down.

"Well may I come in?" He asked.

"Oh yes of course!" She said sheepishly.

"Wow not much has changed in this house still feels the same as it did the last time I was here." He said

"Yeah with all the drama at school I didn't really get the chance to redecorate". She said jokingly.

"Mmmmm drama sounds like fun." He said sarcastically as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah not when you have to beat up 4 people everyday." She said sadly.

I would think it would be fun to use my ninja skills on people after 14 years of training." He said trying to cheer her up.

"Seth, you know I don't like to hurt people unless it's absolutely necessary." She said with a bit of harshness to her voice.

"What do those people do to make you have to fight them anyway?" Seth asked.

"They pick on Rose they beat her senseless. So I try to teach them a lesson." She said guiltily.

"Well if beating up the bullies isn't working why do you still fight?" He asked

"I.. I don't know. I already tried talking to them, to teachers, principals, but they just don't care Seth, they just don't care!"

She broke out into a sob. She always felt so weak when she cried. So she usually didn't let anyone see her when she did.

Seth had never seen Livvy cry before and it hurt him to see her in pain. He never told anyone but he always had the biggest crush on her.

"Hey Liv you are going to be just fine Okay." He lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. He wiped away the tears on her face. And without thinking about it twice he kissed her. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. And then she thought of Rose in the room closest to the living room. She pulled away.

" I.. I'm sorry I…" Seth grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Livvy yelped in pain. Livvy held her side. Without even asking permission he moved her hands, and lifted the side of her shirt and saw a huge bruise.

"What the hell is that from?" He asked shocked to see the bruise on her side.

It's from the fight I got into today." She said clearly in pain. Seth was furious. Livvy could see it in his eyes.

"Hey don't get mad about this. Trust me when I say they are more hurt than me." She said and laughed.

Seth looked at her confused then laughed to. Livvy moved closer to Seth. Seth held Livvy's face close to his.

I love you Livvy LoveStrong I always have." He breathed and as he went to kiss her they heard a loud thump from Livvy's room.

"Oh no ROSE !!!" Livvy broke away from his caring touch and ran into the room with Seth behind her.

To be continued...


End file.
